


You can't blame yourself for your mistakes, when you're high as hell

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drunk Hux, Hux-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, Sober Hux would have never done this, more or less, sorry no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux needs a break from himself, to try and get what he wants.<br/>The right amount of an alien liquor can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't blame yourself for your mistakes, when you're high as hell

The main deck of the Finalizer is empty, given the godforsaken hour.

General Hux stares blankly through the massive transparisteel glazing, a bottle of fine liquor in his gloved hand.

He didn't bother to bring a glass, however, well aware it would have been utterly unnecessary since he's gonna drink his ass off for the very first time in his life.

He has heard that a good booze could drown someone's sorrow, but he's almost sure his own (who has a name, a surname and even a military rank) is pretty good at swimming.

General Hux dismisses his gloomy thought with a vague gesture of the hand, as if he was chasing an annoying bug away.

“Time to drink, not to think”, he whispers to the cold air.

Slowly, he sits down on the shiny durasteel floor, deliberately ignoring the complaint of his sore legs, still weary from the stressful day.

The first sip of the liquor hits the general's tongue like a sour punch of fire.

He grimaces in disgust, but he's not that weak: his throat can bear another sip.

And another.

And another.

And another, until the alien drink starts to taste nice in his mouth and the lights become brighter, the white whiter, and he feels so dizzy he has to lean onto a wall in order to sit like a civilized human being.

General Hux is not used to drinking.

Not that he despises alcohol, but he simply hates to lose control. And well, it's more than easy to lose control after one too many strong drinks.

But tonight he doesn't give a single damn.

Actually, he craves to lose control. He craves to soften his attitude – even just for a night – because, otherwise, he would never be able to be close to Ren like they both want to.

That's why he drank almost an entire bottle of an unknown spirit.

Kylo Ren's gonna be on the deck in thirty minutes.

General Hux just wanted his blood to turn into alcohol in time: you can't blame yourself for your mistakes, if you're high as hell, someone once told him.

 

 

 

“General.”

Kylo Ren's dull voice gives Hux a bit of a wake up call.

Rubbing his eyes, the highly decorated general finds himself gracelessly sitting against the glazing, legs spread and stretched, the bottle of his liquor emptied out.

“You're late, Ren”, he slurs, trying to sound as casual as possible.

The knight sighs, sitting next to him with a fluid movement.

In his alcoholic delirium, Hux thinks that Ren really reminds him of a black cat.

“And you are drunk, general”, he states.

Hux lets out a husky laugh.

Kylo Ren thinks there's nothing in the whole galaxy that can be compared to such a beautiful and rare sound.

“A++ observation skills, Ren!”, it's his sarcastic remark.

The knight shakes his head.

“So, what's the thing we needed to discuss, general? You said it was a matter of life or death.”

Hux shrugs.

“I lied. I just wanted to enjoy your company without feeling responsible for my actions”, he says in an unexpected surge of sincerity. “See? That's the whole point of the booze”, he adds.

Kylo Ren sighs loudly.

“You didn't have to do this.”

Hux shrugs, heavy eyelids fluttering over liquid green irises.

Slowly, carefully, their gloved fingers intertwines.

“You really didn't have to do this”, Kylo Ren repeats.

Hux shrugs again, resting his ginger head on the knight's broad shoulder.

 

 

 


End file.
